Kingdom Hearts:A New Hero
Real World The game's opening is the same in all versions. It is I Wanna Be By Stance Punks Plot Radiant Garden I The game opens in Radiant Garden,the home world of Trevor Morrell,the main character,after a tutorial involving performing in the streets to earn enough money to buy a new CD, Trevor goes to bed. When heartless attack the town later that night he discovers he can use the keyblade,however he has to leave the world with the help of Kairi and Mickey,who become his first two party members. Death City I After escaping from Radiant Garden,Trevor,Kairi and Mickey head for a world that is being attacked but has not yet been consumed,Death City,there they meet Maka and her friend Soul Eater Evans,the latter of which has the ability to turn himself into a scythe,while at first Maka and Soul believe the trio to be Kishin,evil souls they must collect,they change there minds when Kairi and Mickey take on a large wave of heartless. However,even though they’ve gained Maka (And Soul as her weapon) as allies,Mickey is captured by a new type of Heartless,the Stalking Shadow. The group head out to rescue him,along the way they take out not only a large amount of Heartless and Nobodies,but also help Maka and Soul collect their 99th Kishin soul,bringing them to their final step before Soul becomes the ultimate weapon,a Death Scythe. The last step is to capture the soul of a witch,coincidentally the group discovers that Mickey is most likely being held at Baba Yaga's Castle which is home to the witch Arachne, the group sets out and exits the city,ending up in the Castle. Baba Yaga's Castle Once there,they gain a new ally, Kilik Rung,along with his two weapons,the Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder (Which more resemble gauntlets than pots) who is needed to progress through the castle,the player is forced to have both Kilik and Kairi in their party until they rescue Mickey. After they rescue him,the werewolf Free,Arachne's minion,attacks them. After defeating (but not killing) Free,Arachne challenges the trio to find and defeat her,which they succeed in,upon returning to the Academy in the middle of Death City,the group discovers the Keyhole,which is in the room of Shinigami,the boss of Maka,Soul and Kilik. They seal the keyhole,and Maka gives Trevor the Symmetry Keychain (Which is a reference to Death The Kid from the anime,who appears in the second visit,and is OCDly obsessed with Symmetry). Hyrule I "Another damned castle swarming with enemies..greeeaaat..." - Trevor upon entering Hyrule Castle After leaving Death City,the trio is shot down and crash lands on the world known as Hyrule. While,at first,they are separated,with Trevor being the only one to stay within a 1 mile radius of the Gummi Ship,the reunite,by the time they do,Kairi has made friends with the local hero. This hero is Link,who becomes their party member for the world. He informs them of the situation,the castle has been overrun by Heartless and the Princess Zelda is in trouble. The team fights their way to the castle,upon entering the castle,they discover that Ganondorf,the worlds evil-doer,has already captured her and tamed the Heartless. He leaves the group with a large amount of heartless. After they defeat them the four heroes chase after Ganondorf,who leaves a trail of enemies behind him. When they're about to catch up to him,Zant,his lackey,appears to fight the group. The group wins,and chases after Ganondorf. After fighting through a large amount of Heartless,they reach a small village,which Link notes as his home,where Ganondorf is hiding. They find and attack him,but halfway through the fight he transforms into a beast known as Ganon. The group fights a long hard battle and finally wins. Although no keychain is rewarded,they receive the Wolf Whistle which allows them to summon Link in wolf form. Never Land I the grounp land on neverland after after a detour around the ilsland trveor leveled in magic and mickey earned a new keyblade Pumpkinhead.they hear a sound and go to check it out.they hook and his men looking at a tresure map.hook gets mad because he cant find the tresure.he throws the map in the air and walks back to his ship.after a talk about the battle plan they go off to find the map.on the way their kair level up in attack.they see the map geting taken by the heartlessDark Thorn .kair got hurt in battle the other tryed to help her and leave themselfs wide open for a attack.as mickey is about to get a attacked.he is saved by none other than peter pan.trevor and peter fighted the heartless that is now trasformed into Shadow Stalker.after they win peter and trevor level up in defence.trevor also unlock the first d-link in the game and it with peter.they take kair back hide out.as peter is reading the map.he says that this is a fool map and that it useless.trevor and mickey are surpraised.both are sad that they went thoungh all that work for noting.but peter brighten them off by saying he know where some super awesome healing cream at for kair.he reveal that it is on hook's ship.on the way their trevor unlocks the keyblade Lionheart.when they reach the ship.they battle Hook.they win and get a one of light chip.when added to outfit the holder will trasform into Final Form .no other upgrades are won. Wonderland I Radiant Garden II Port Royal I Space Paranoids I Death City II Hyrule II Never Land II Wonderland II Space Paranoids II Port Royal II Worlds Death City Baba Yaga's Castle Hyrule Never Land Wonderland Port Royal Space Paranoids